beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Metal Generations: Chapter X
CHAPTER 10 Capricorn and Aries are launched into the stadium. It is not long before they collide. Capricorn is thrown backward into the stadium wall. Capricorn comes fast out of the smoke and knocks Aries back into the opposite wall. “Claw of the storm, second!” George calls out to Capricorn. Capricorn charges into Aries intending to send it up in the air. Aries counters with its spin track which deflects Capricorn’s attack. Capricorn is thrown off course and slams into the stadium floor. Aries circles around and uses the stadium wall as a ramp and flies into the air. It charges back down and slams into Capricorn. George looks worried as Aries begins an endless barrage attack on Capricorn. “Look at that!” exclaims the Russian DJ. “Aries keeps up a seemingly endless barrage attack to Capricorn! Is it all over?” “No!” George yells. Capricorn jerks back and hits Aries hard. It slides backward as sparks fly everywhere. “Capricorn, steel darkness!” Capricorn’s beast appears and shoots down toward Aries surrounded by a light red tornado. Gavril smiles as he calls, “Aries! Frozen Destruction!” Aries begins to glow blue and black as Capricorn slams into Aries. A huge explosion covers the audience in water and ice. As the smoke clears, George’s eyes grow wide. Capricorn is enclosed in ice. It is still spinning, but the ice is scratching it all over the place. The spin strength of Capricorn begins to decrease rapidly. “You guys fell into our trap perfectly!” exclaims Gavril. “Just because Boyar is the leader, does not mean he is the strongest.” George gasps. Jasper remains silent and looks at Boyar who is smiling. “They sent out their weakest to get rid of our strongest.” Jasper said calmly. “I won’t be beaten so easy.” George says with his head down. “Ice is nothing. Ice will melt from the rage that burns within me.” “Is that so? Let’s add another layer of ice then. Aries! Frozen Destruction!” Aries adds another layer off ice to Capricorn. Capricorn is scratched badly and is slowing down to a slow spin. Gavril smiles. “Its all over.” George looks up. “No, it isn’t. My bey is still fighting out there. I will not give up until my bey stops!” Capricorn begins to pick up spin strength tremendously fast. The ice begins to crack and break. “This is not over yet. I will fight until the very end!” Capricorn glows in a bright crimson aura. The remainder of the ice melts and the stadium is hit with a heat wave. “Capricorn, Titanium Darkness!” A huge crimson tornado engulfs the entire stadium. “Uh-oh.” Gavril says. The tornado sends Aries up into the air with Capricorn pushing hard against the energy ring. A explosion is released in midair and it falls down and covers the entire stadium in smoke. The smoke cleared, and Capricorn was barely spinning. Aries had been thrown out of the stadium. Gavril looks in shock and awe. “That was rather short.” Jasper says calmly. George smiles on his way back to his team. “Unbelievable!” the DJ exclaims. “In two fast matches, Excalibur wipes the floor with Torpeda! Excalibur moves on to round two! Torpeda is out of the tournament!” The team simply turns around and exits the arena. “Great job. I could not have asked for more. That was a clever strategy they had going on, but they lacked the fire power to execute properly. From here, the battles will only get harder. We must be prepared.” The limousine drives out of the parking lot and back to the resort. In the press box above the stadium, a figure in the shadows grins. “Everything is going as planned. Go ahead, Excalibur. Keep winning. The happiness of your victories, are only a temporary illusion. HAHAHAHAHA” The next day, Jasper stood by the lake at the resort. His hand gripped around his locket on his neck. A single tear flowed down his cheek as he opened his eyes at the clouds and the sunrise. He stayed there for a long time. It was 7:30 when he finally turned and walked back toward his penthouse. He changed to his work out clothes and moved toward the gym he had in the penthouse. He ran silently on the treadmill for a while, and then moved to the bench press. It was 8:30 when he finished. He went to another room that was big, and empty. Not for long, as he flipped a switch and 10 huge beys were launched into the room. They spun about their business. Jasper was silent as Destroyer was put on his launcher. Destroyer sped toward the huge beys. It smashed into the first’s big performance tip, knocking it over. Destroyer did the same to three more before knocking them into each other. It was not to long before Destroyer had defeated all the beys. Jasper recalled it into his hand. Vincent walked in after hearing the commotion. “I am going back.” Jasper said. “What?” Vincent asked surprised. “The island. I am going back. I have some unfinished business. To attend to.” Jasper replied. “Why? We are in the middle of a world tournament!” Vincent said loudly. “I am not fully ready for this tournament yet, I will be back in time for the second round, don’t worry.” “Only if you promise. We need you.” Vincent replied. “I Promise.” Following the conversation, Jasper immediately left on his private jet back to his island. He arrived and most of his stress left him because he was alone again. It was about 5:30pm when he activated his reverse rotation practice stadium in the water. Gravity Destroyer is not being used to it’s full potential if I only use it in right rotation like any normal bey. I must practice and try to keep the power under control. ''Jasper pulls out his L-R Launcher and switches it to Left Rotation. Destroyer was then loaded as normal. Before he launched, Prototype was switched on to the hardest difficultly. Destroyer was launched into the stadium. It clashed with Prototype in the center throwing it back to the edge of the stadium. “Destroyer, Gravity Brave!” The more buff and jet-black armor Perseus appeared out of the purple aura and fired one huge, purple flaming arrow. It hit its mark and flew into the air. “Destroyer, Black Excalibur!” Perseus was covered in the purple aura, and when it disappeared, its bow and arrow had been replaced with his sword. He held it up over his head and dark purple lightning was released from the sword. It shot into the water and caused steam to rise. Some struck the stadium and smoke rose. As Prototype began to fall back downward, Perseus brought the sword down on Prototype in midair and caused to fall downward even faster with Perseus’ sword. The impact was great, as a huge black and purple explosion erupted out of the stadium. As the smoke cleared, Destroyer was pushing Prototype against the stadium wall vertically. It’s spin strength had lowered considerably, but had not stopped. Jasper stood staring. Destroyer began to be pushed back. He gritted his teeth and began to glow with a dark purple and black aura. Destroyer began to glow with the same aura. Jasper’s eyes began to glow with a slight red tint as he called one last move. “Come on! Show me a real fight! The stadium exploded under the pressure and Destroyer leapt into the air. Prototype was thrown into the air from the explosion. Destroyer’s face bolt image was visible for a second or two before it disappeared again. “Destroyer, Shield of Fate! Perseus emerged with a huge shield on his arm. He held it high and began to fall down toward Prototype. The reflective shield connected with Prototype and they shot downward. The two fighting beys smashed into the fragment of the stadium that was still left and demolished it. The force of the blast separated the water and Prototype was thrown into the distance. “Boring.” Jasper said sadly. Destroyer cleared a path in the water and he made his way back to shore. Five days passed and he was still at the island. It was midnight the sixth day and Jasper was in his meditation chamber. He was in it far this time. After a time in silence, his eyes and fist tightened. His eyes shot open and what he sees is terrifying. It was a city, completely on fire. Meteors were falling everywhere, and people were screaming as they were engulfed in flames. In the air, was a huge floating door. It was open and a lava fall was pouring out. ''Hell on Earth?! Jasper thought. Just then he saw a group of people in the street bey battling. He looked closer and saw it was the rest of his team. They were fighting what looked to be dark purple and black replicas of their own beys. The owners of the dark replicas looked like them as well. An explosion knocked all three back into a wall. The wall exploded into flame. Jasper began to fade from this world as he heard countless screams of terror and horror. The last thing he saw before he came out of it was a bey in midair spinning fast right in front of the door to Hell. Floating above the door is a hooded figure laughing hysterically at the screams of pain down below. Jasper’s eyes opened and he was in his meditation chamber again. “What did I see just now?” Jasper asked himself. It was two days until the second round of the world tournament and he was still at the island. He was disturbed by what he saw, but he was convinced it was a dream. He spent all that time on the island training with the left rotation power of Gravity Destroyer. He knew that he had to return soon, but he was procrastinating. Jasper walked into his closet to find a new outfit. He wanted to be like his father in image. He took off the trench coat and turtleneck sweater, and replaced them with the shirt that was his Father’s favorite. It was the one he wore with the red suit a long time ago. He then put on the suit that was a replica of the red one, only it was black where the red was on the other one. He even had the matching belt and shoes. “Let’s try this again.” Jasper said to himself. He walked to his private jet and took off. On his way, he checked his e mail on his laptop. He had another e mail from the WBBA. The e mail read: “Congratulations on your victory against Team Torpeda! Your next match is in one week against the African representatives, Team Cameroon. Good luck and remember, have fun!” One week…That’s today! The match is today! The jet picks up speed toward France, where the battle will be held. The jet flies over the stadium, which is filled with people. Jasper jumps up and grabs his briefcase that holds Gravity Destroyer and the L-R launcher. He walks through the arena doors very fast-like. When he is about to reach the platform, he sees his team talking in the hallway. Vincent is talking to George and Gage. “What are we supposed to do?” He says hushed. “We have all battled and there is one more match. Where is Jasper?” Just then, Jasper catches up to them. “I am so sorry I am late.” Jasper says quietly. All the teammates jump and turn around. “Jasper! Where have you been?” Gage asks. “I was training with Destroyer and lost track of time.” He says calmly. “Do not do that again. We had no way of reaching you and we were about to lose this match most likely.” Vincent says. “What do you mean?” Jasper asks. “George went in round one he lost quickly to some guy named Blyds. It was so fast I could barely keep up. Gage and I went in round two and took a landslide victory in a tag team match against two more of their members, Ayo and Enu. The only way we were able to win that was the joined special move we used against you that time in reverse rotation.” Vincent points to what’s left of the stadium. Jasper did not notice until now that there was a big gaping hole where a stadium should be in the middle of the arena. “Whoa.” Jasper says. “I am sorry for my loss, Jasper. It will not happen again.” George says sadly. “It is okay, George. We have not lost this yet. Once the stadium is fixed I will take the final match and win this for you.” Jasper replies. “What do you know about the last member?” “Nothing. Nothing at all. She has not said a word the entire match. All she does is watch.” “That’s not good. No bey information either?” Jasper asks. “No we could not find anything. They knew a lot about us though. “Great.” Jasper says blankly. “Construction for a new stadium will be done tonight. We have until then to prepare.” George says. “Okay.” Team Excalibur spent the next three hours in their penthouse talking about the last member. They could not find anything on her, except that her name was Sara. Jasper would have to wing it and hope for the best. Right before they left for the arena, Jasper decided he would use his reverse rotation. He did not want to take any chances. He needed to come out there with full power and move Excalibur on to the third round. They got the news the stadium was repaired and it was time for the third, and final match. When they got there, the only Sara stood at the team platform. She looked like she was staring into space. Jasper stood watching her closely. “I forgot to say earlier, nice suit.” Vincent comments. “Thanks.” Jasper replies. “Look good, blade good.” Gage says. “No.” Jasper says. He turns around and smiles slightly. “Look great, blade great.” Everyone laughed as he stepped up to the platform where the new stadium was placed. Sara did the same. “The final match for this epic battle will be the two leaders of the African team and European team! For Europe we have, Jasper Konzern! For Africa, we have Sara! Who will win this awesome match up? Stick around and find out!” the French DJ exclaims. Jasper does not talk to Sara at all. He simply reaches behind his jacket and pulls out his launcher. Jasper takes off the cap and puts it on the blue side. He then flips a portion of the launcher around. The white setting has now been revealed. Sara pulls out her own launcher and loads a gold and blue bey on it. Jasper had never seen those parts before. As a matter of fact, he had never seen the actual bey before ever. This made him curious about what kind of power this bey holds. Jasper reaches into his pocket and brings out Gravity Destroyer. He loads it on the white setting and is ready to go. “Let’s start the count down bladers!” exclaims the DJ. There was no countdown. Neither Jasper nor Sara said a word. The only acknowledgement is when they made eye contact and nodded. Destroyer and the unknown bey are launched into the stadium. The final match has begun. Category:Fanon Story Chapters